Growing Need
by LovelyKouga
Summary: Can be read alone or as a third part of the series 'Troubled Robinson'. Wilbur is now 18, and the day is nearing when he can finally be with his beloved Lewis without fear of disappearing forever. But when 'Uncle Will' comes to stay and offers to help with his sexual frustration, will Wilbur break yet another taboo? CONTAINS: self/timecest, language, Lewis/Wilbur, WilburxWilbur


He woke up with a start, a blood-curdling scream choked back at the very last second as that stomach-wrenching feeling of falling overtook his body. Panting and drenched in sweat, the now 18-year-old Wilbur Robinson doubled over amongst tangled sheets and sobbed into his hands; hands that were now larger and stronger than ever, but still he shook like a leaf in the wind. He was cracking up, he knew it for sure now. Every night, every bloody night his dreams were swimming with fond visions of tufty blonde hair, impossibly blue eyes and flashes of blue light and tearful goodbyes. Only recently, on the eve of his 18th year, had they turned into something more twisted and frightening. This particular nightmare had been the most disturbing of all; his beloved Lewis had morphed into his father Cornelius, and himself back to infancy. Cornelius had pinned his newborn body to the ground and proceeded to perform unspeakable acts on him, tearing him apart while a pair of glowing blue orbs watched from afar and did nothing as he died in agony.

It wouldn't be long now. Soon, his Lewis would impregnate Franny (an image he forced out of his mind as soon as it entered), and everything the pair had struggled to come to terms with would be all worth it. Wilbur wanted to do things right, because he only had one chance to make their relationship work. There was a lot at stake. For years, any time he wanted, he could have booted up the time machine and visited Lewis safely in a future where Wilbur was already born, ensuring he would still exist. But last time he had visited Lewis, their feelings had only grown stronger, and Wilbur had almost disappeared from the fabric of time and space…again. After their first sexual experience together, Wilbur had begun to turn transparent right in front of his lover. The more Lewis fell in love with Wilbur, the harder it was to continue to keep up the charade of being in love with Franny. That was the clincher, though. In order for Lewis to be with Wilbur in the future, well…Wilbur would have to be born first. As a result, Wilbur had vowed to stay away until his birth. But somehow, though it was so easy to visit a Lewis in the future without consequences to his own existence, the thought of being with a Lewis older than himself was repulsive. When he had first met Lewis, he had been a year older, and that's how he wanted it to stay. That way, he could force any unbearable thoughts of Lewis being older than him – being Cornelius – out of his mind.

He shuddered at the graphic images from his nightmare and flopped back on his mattress with a huff, gazing up through the glass ceiling of the Rumpus Dome. He spent more nights here than in his own bedroom, something his family had found worrying at first but gradually grew to accept as teenage nonsense. Here, he felt content and comforted after the inevitable nightmares, and fond memories replaced them. Memories of prepubescent laughter echoed through the walls of his past, and he closed his eyes as his lips formed the tiniest of smiles. He recalled the first meeting of those soft, trembling lips, and the shining cherubic face of his love below him, flushed in embarrassment.

They could be together; it was meant to be, he was sure of it.

Today was not a good day. 'Uncle Will' had come to visit, and Wilbur knew what that meant. His father Cornelius would be scarce around the house, fooling around with Uncle Will in secret. Stolen kisses in the hallways, inexplicable absences throughout the day, Franny complaining that she never saw Cornelius anymore, the day-long fish/camping/hiking trips though none of them ever packed any gear…it was bittersweet for Wilbur. Uncle Will was none other than his future self, come back in his time machine for his frequent serving of sweet Lewis pie. Although it proved to Wilbur that there were many fun times to come, it was unbearable to see them together looking so happy whilst he felt so miserable. A fact that did not go unnoticed by Uncle Will, who usually avoided all contact with his past self, lest he accidentally mess with the time stream. He had a good thing going, but his heart went out to, well, himself. He remembered the age of 18 well, the nightmares, the anticipation, but most of all the sexual frustration. He knew Wilbur had stopped any kind of sexual release for months now, and he cringed inwardly when he saw Wilbur at the table that morning. The boy looked like heck, and seriously in need of a good time.

Maybe, just maybe…he could spare himself this memory? Just this one? He knew already that he was very capable of messing with his own timeline - he had done it before. New memories formed in his current self as his younger self experienced something changed in his timeline, which was for lack of a better word, trippy. Technically his current self had never lived that new part of his life affected by timeline tampering.

Wilbur sat down heavily at the breakfast table, opposite Uncle Will, and slowly helped himself to a bowl of cereal. He didn't even have to look up to know that a robotic hand would be there moments later, pouring milk into his bowl as it did every morning. "Thanks Carl." He mumbled, picking up his spoon with a sigh. Carl grinned and ruffled his hair, wrapping one of his noodle arms around Wilbur's shoulders. "That's okay, Little Buddy! You need anything else? I was just about to go to the-"  
"It's fine." Wilbur cut him off. Things had been as awkward as ever between himself and Carl, although he wasn't quite sure why anymore. All he knew was that he couldn't look at those glowing blue optics without getting an uncomfortable feeling in the pit of his stomach – not the best with breakfast.  
Carl's face fell a little, but he still ruffled the boy's hair affectionately one more time before plodding off to finish his morning chores. Wilbur heard a sort of contemplative humming sound, and he looked up with surprise. Uncle Will was sitting across the table from him, and his eyes followed Carl as his hand stroked his chin; the man was obviously deep in thought. Wilbur studied his expression carefully, and he cringed when Uncle Will turned to face him head-on.  
His deep, brown eyes lit up as his brain went into overdrive, and he startled his younger self by snatching the cereal box and ripping it apart, sending tiny flakes skidding everywhere. He fished a pen from his pocket and used it to scratch something unintelligible down, mumbling to himself and crossing and rewriting things. Wilbur stared, mouth agape for over a minute until Uncle Will held up the scrap of cardboard and kissed it, holding it above his head like he was the greatest genius in the world (though they both knew who that REALLY was). The grin plastered on his face was almost perverted as he snapped his head down to return Wilbur's confused gaze. "Come with me." He said, voice low as though he harboured a dangerous secret. Wilbur didn't know what was going on, but despite his downtrodden demeanour he was still a Robinson, and the mood was infectious. Uncle Will NEVER talked to him, for a good reason - well, two if you counted the fact that he was usually too busy screwing Cornelius in the back garage (pun intended). But that was neither here nor there…

Uncle Will took off sprinting down the left hall, and Wilbur jumped from his seat before tearing after him. Matching his older self's stride, he managed to pant out a "What…where are we…?" before a pair of strong hands grabbed his shoulders and man-handled him into the tiny guest bedroom. Perplexed, Wilbur opened his mouth to say something but instantly found it filled with tongue. His tongue? What? This was weird…Uncle Will was…

"The fuck?!" Wilbur cried, turning his head away and attempting to worm his way out of the bigger man's grasp. This was just west of weird, I mean, he had some pretty messed up fantasies involving time travel, sure - but he wasn't sure if this was one of them. Uncle Will chuckled and released his captor, raising his open hands in front of him in a calming gesture.  
"Look bud, I know this is weird, but just hear me out." Wilbur looked at him like he was rabid, body tense and ready to dodge should the other man pounce again. His breathing was shallow and his hands were clammy, but he felt more alive in this moment than he had in months. Uncle Will gave him a knowing look and stepped backwards, leaning against the door so that it creaked shut.  
"I know what you're going through - I mean…I've lived it. And let me tell you, it doesn't get any easier for a long, long time." Wilbur didn't miss the subtle way Uncle Will's eyes teared up in the corners, but they were gone as fast as they appeared. "This year is probably the worst of my entire life. The built-up frustration, the confusion…the loneliness. Well, I want to spare myself- you, that misery, Wilbur."  
"Oh gee, you want to change the future?" Wilbur snapped, sounding harsher than he meant to. "In case you don't recall, it didn't work out so well for us last time! We almost didn't EXIST." Memories of his own body dissipating into smoke and being sucked into a black hole in the sky hit his mind like a train, and his knees went weak. He remembered the feeling of his very existence ending, right in front of Lewis, and he had to sit down. As his behind hit the bed, he felt a sob bubbling in the back of his throat, but he wrestled to get it together. It was the most traumatic moment he had ever had to live through, and he'd lain awake countless nights pondering if that was what it felt like to die. He shivered and hugged his knees, a pathetic 18 year old he'd turned out to be. Uncle Will sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, exasperated. No, he certainly hadn't forgotten that.

"All I'm saying is…it worked out in the end. If not for time travel, and messing the hell out of it, we would never end up with the love of our life. What I'm suggesting, well, I have a lot of issues from this part of my life and it really affects my relationship, you know? I kinda…" his eyes fell to the floor. "I kinda want to spare him that, if I can."

Wilbur looked up with interest. So…he wasn't just being a perverted old freak. He was doing this for Lewis? The cogs began to turn inside his head.  
"So what you're saying is…you're trying to get the goods to Lewis, a little less damaged?" The other man shrugged. "I want to do anything I can to make Lewis happy…if that means making myself happy, then even better. I want to give you a hand, kid." He looked up then, capturing the familiar eyes with his before snorting out a nervous chuckle. "Haha, 'give you a hand'…It's just uh…it would basically be masturbation, right?"

And there it was. Wilbur's almond eyes went WIDE, looking like they could almost pop right out of his skull. Was he serious?! Was he suggesting that he fool around with…himself? His mind raced a mile a minute, and he tried to justify all the reasons why this was more fucked up than him essentially wanting to bang his own Dad, but…goddamit, the logic was not sound with this one. He was gay, he knew that much, so the whole guy-on-guy thing didn't bother him. But was this incest? Twincest? Masturbation?...TIMEcest, what? It certainly didn't have a name. But to actually fool around with a guy who was almost a carbon copy of you in every way, it…

It intrigued him.

"At, uh…at least there would be no chance of me becoming my own Grandpa…you know, two dicks and all." He stuttered, attempting to break the excruciatingly awkward silence. Uncle Will's face brightened instantly, his relief at Wilbur not screaming 'rape' and calling him a 'perverted freak' very apparent.  
He pulled the scrap of cereal box from his pocket with a flourish, sitting down on the bed next to Wilbur. "I've done the calculations and yes, I don't see any way this could mess up the timeline to breaking point. It would be our memories and possibly personality that change. And when I have to leave and go back to my own time, well…Carl…" he trailed off, blinking nervously a few times. "Well, we will cross that bridge when we get to it."  
Carl? What did Carl have to do with any of this? Wilbur didn't like the sound of the last part, but little did he care right now. While Uncle Will ironed out the details and rules of their little 'arrangement', he couldn't help noticing the way the older man's shirt hugged just a little too close to his well-toned frame, the way he had to push stray tendrils of long black hair out of his eyes sometimes, the way he licked his lips whenever he mentioned something lewd, the general air of confidence radiating from him…

Oh yes, this was going to work out just fine. After all, he'd always had a thing for Daddy types.

That night, Wilbur was running around like a headless chicken in his room, a mix of nerves and excitement making him beyond anxious as he attempted to mentally and physically prepare himself. As he brushed his teeth for the third time and applied roughly a litre of deodorant, his inner monologue was running haywire. 'This isn't cheating, right? I mean, if anything, Lewis is technically cheating on ME with Franny, so…ugh, don't think about that, Wilbur. Why should he get to do that and leave me high and dry? Think of this as practice, a release, a bit of fun while waiting for the day I'm born…yes, yes that works.'

As if on cue, his door slid open automatically and a beet-faced Uncle Will popped his head in to look around. "Nice digs you got here, champ." He said casually, stepping inside and pressing a button on the wall. The door locked with a click that echoed around the room, and it made Wilbur gulp at the implication. It WOULD be pretty bad if they got caught…he'd probably be sent to a loony bin or counselling for the rest of his life.  
"Where's Dad?" Wilbur asked quickly, as Uncle Will made a few more steps towards him. "Don't worry about that, he's with Franny on a convention trip for the Mollecular Physics department at his work. We're completely-" he was now standing in front of the slightly shorter boy, "-alone." His hand came up to brush a stray lock of hair out of his almond-shaped eyes, and he flashed a lopsided smirk that promised a lot of experience. Wilbur exhaled sharply, a breath he didn't know he had been holding in. Curse this sexy man! He didn't really mean it in an egotistical way, but this version of himself had 15+ years on him and was in the prime of his life. And let me tell you something – Wilbur was a fan of prime beefcake. He unconsciously moistened his lips with his tongue, and his hands were fiddling with the baggy T-shirt he was wearing. Uncle Will eyed it with a twinkle of amusement, "I remember that shirt." He said, tracing the lightning bolt on the front with a fingertip. "I outgrew my first one when I was 15, and begged for a new one to be made just like it. Lot of good memories." Wilbur could only nod in agreement, distracted for the moment by the maddingly soft touch of that finger. He had first met Lewis wearing that shirt, and he had almost had a panic attack when he found out Mom had donated it when it became too small. Wearing the replacement one made him feel closer to Lewis somehow, and he wore it to bed every single night. And- dear lord, what was Uncle Will doing?!

Wilbur let out a pathetic kind of squeak as a warm mouth encased his, pressing down with a sense of urgency. Large hands pushed on his back, forcing his body to become pressed against the other. He had kissed before, but…this was different. It was like he knew what he liked before he even liked it. Not too much tongue, a flick here, a teasing bite there, all the while those damned hands played small circles and patterns across his back. They ended at the backs of his thighs, hoisting him up onto the older man's hips while Wilbur gasped in surprise, gripping a pair of broad shoulders for balance. Uncle Will smirked and walked them over to the bed before throwing him on top of it like a rag doll. Before straddling his calves, he successfully pinned his hips down with his hands, gazing up at his prey with animalistic lust written all over his face. Wilbur could only pant and stare as Uncle Will wasted no time in loosening the boy's belt, pulling it out with one quick, smooth motion – something Wilbur had only seen done in porn movies and found unbelievably hot. He was half-hard by the time one of those hands found his dick and began to pump, hard, and the time-travelling boy was taken to another freaking DIMENSION when a moist, hot mouth encased his member. Uncle Will never said a word, he just stared up at him with bright, cheeky eyes as he bobbed down achingly slow, swallowing it all in one fluid motion then sucked HARD. His cheeks hollowed, and Wilbur moaned lewdly at the wet, sucking sounds now filling his room. He began to move his hips ever so slightly up and down in time with the now bobbing head, and he didn't know how it happened, but the older man managed to completely remove the loosened pants without Wilbur even noticing. He soon became well aware, however, when he felt something wet prodding experimentally at his entrance. That quick-working motherfucker! A finger coated in saliva slid inside him and Wilbur saw stars as he squeezed his eyes shut, mouth agape in a filthy moan that didn't stop. He was tight from months of abandonment, but it actually felt really fucking amazing to feel filled once again as a second digit joined the first, giving a 'come-hither' motion inside his canal. His young body gave an involuntary jerk as Uncle Will didn't stop moving his fingers, pressing upwards and all the while pleasuring the dick in his mouth. He swirled his tongue across the tip and flicked it rhythmically at the slit, before taking it in again and deep-throating the whole thing. Oh, he knew what he was doing, all right. Wilbur raised his arms above his head on the pillow, reflexively spreading his legs and throwing his head back to just give in to the feeling. His breath came in short little pants, sometimes interrupted by a gasp or a moan as the thick fingers found their mark. Uncle Will's other hand kept busy, too. Sometimes encircling and pinching a nipple which made Wilbur purse his lips and huff through his nose, other times reaching down to pump the turgid dick, and even travelling further south to massage his sack. It was all too much stimulation, and tears actually spilled from the corners of the boy's eyes as the experienced man began to edge him. Getting him on the brink of cumming, then stopping all stimulation before working him up again which made Wilbur sob with need at all the teasing.

"Please…oh god please…" He whimpered, panting so hard he thought he was going to have an asthma attack. His head tossed and turned from side to side on the pillow, and he felt the pair of lips smile against his twitching cock. "Will, harder ahh…this feels so good, please, please fuck me!" he begged with a needy gasp. Uncle Will faltered a little at that, moaning with a mouth full of cock and sending the vibrations deep into the core, which made the boy clutch at the sheets. Wilbur's eyes were squeezed shut as he felt Uncle Will shift and change positions, and a moment of panic filled him as he thought that maybe he was actually going to fuck him. But the bigger man just shimmied up and aligned their cocks, reached behind himself and added yet another finger to Wilbur. Wilbur inhaled as the other man started fucking SLAMMING them into Wilbur's ass while he jerked their cocks off together. Wilbur had quite forgotten that the other man would be turned on too, and he let out a series of short "ah!" sounds with each erratic thrust, his eyes opened wide from the stimulation. Uncle Will was bent over him now, dark hair sticking in thick clumps from sweat on his forehead, mouth slack and dark eyes unfocused as he wanked them both off with one hand. He was even humping against Wilbur's cock as he did it, and the sight made Wilbur curl his toes and finally release his seed all over both of them. It was like watching himself fuck from a direct point of view, and let me tell you, he looked sexy as all hell. The feeling of his ass being filled and seeing Uncle Will thrusting on top of him gave the illusion that he was being thoroughly fucked in the ass for real. The cum served as further lubrication as his older self continued to stroke himself to completion, eventually arching his back and cumming spectacularly over Wilbur's legs and the bed.

He couldn't be sure, but as he drifted off into a post-coital dreamland of bliss and satisfaction, he could have sworn he saw a pair of glowing blue eyes watching them from the window outside. But, he was probably being paranoid.


End file.
